Eien No Yume: A Ragnarok Adventure
by Lord Kilyk
Summary: A mysterious demon, an angry archer, a beautiful assassin, a strong-willed knight, and an evil monk. How do they all fit into one big adventure? You shall soon see if you decide to read this crazy and fun story based in the Ragnarok World...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ragnarok at all. All I own is the characters and actually some characters are my friend's and I just used them with their permission. So anyway!  
  
Rated: R for Violence, Language, Suggestive Themes  
  
Reminder: Please Review! I would appreciate it alot! My first Rag Story! I hope it's good!  
  
Chapter I: Beginnings  
  
He stood there silently, as if he was waiting for someone or something. The overcast tower in the center loomed over the significant city below, known as Geffen, its lavender colored roofs and lavender colored walls were now almost black due to the darkness of the night. The only lights tonight were the stars shining vibrantly in the sky and the full moon. He scanned the area below with his deep red eyes, the color of blood. His black spiked hair swayed slightly as a gust of cooled wind swept by. His robes as dark as the night sky blended in, camouflaging him from all sight. He grinned showing his set of teeth including two razor-sharp fangs. In his right hand was an extravagant black staff with a mysterious red ruby on top that mutedly glowed. He broke into a malicious laughter that seemed to create a spine-shivering sound in the tranquil atmosphere.  
  
The sun shone through the white silk curtains that hung on the inn window. The golden rays landed upon the gentle face of a young lady peacefully dreaming away. Her long pink hair all scattered about on the pillow. She rolled over slightly the sound of children yelling could be heard outside. Her face cringed slightly and she shot up angrier than a hornet. She got out of the bed and stomped around; she flew upon the windows and yelled outside, "Quit fucking making all those damn noises you little brats before I kick your fucking asses! Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
That lovely young girl that was sleeping so soundly before now looked like a crazed maniac. She then suddenly perked up all happy, after the kids had shut their traps. She brushed her hair and made it all nice and straight and put in two cute little golden ribbons at the end of her pig tails. She looked at the mirror seeing her crystal blue eyes and then moved away from the mirror getting on her archer outfit on made up of a black and red top that was also part of her tiny skirt. You could see part of her red underwear in the outfit she wore, some would say it was skanky but she didn't care. She put on her big black boots and tied her red laces nice and neat. She grabbed her bow and her pouch of arrows and headed out the room's door.  
  
The girl worked her way down the stairs and out the door without paying. She walked into the busy streets of Geffen looking around at all those people then seeing those kids. They were playing a game of baseball when she walked up to them. Yelling at them wasn't enough for this little lady. Oh no, she had way much more to do. She walked over to them and stopped. She grinned as she held up her bow and started shooting arrows out like mad at the kids. The children started to scream and ran away scattering in different directions.  
  
Just as she did this a man walked down the street, his blood red eyes glared around at all the people. All the rest of him was covered up in his black clothing including his head. He kept walking along until he didn't look and ran into a girl. He stumbled back slightly as the girl stumbled back quite a bit. She then shook her head and looked at him with a frazzled and angry look. "Why did you run into me you idiot!?" she said awaiting an answer from him right away. The man just stared at her blankly but then spoke. "…Sorry about that…" he said softly. "Didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention" He then started to walk away. "Hey wait?" she said as he stopped suddenly. "Hmm?" he turned around and stopped. "You're not from Geffen are you? You're not wearing some gay ass purple shit like everyone else is here." she said obviously proud of insulting the color and the city. He smirked and then laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm not from here but you're not either are you? We both wear all black" he said. "Yep, I'm not from here" she said agreeing. "So what's your name?" he said with a friendly tone. "I'm Devs...and you?" He looked at her and hesitated before he stated his name. "Kazai…But you could say Kaz for short I guess." She grinned and nodded. "Okay, Kazzie!" He raised his brow to that name but shrugged. They both then walked away down the streets of Geffen.  
  
"So, what brings you to Geffen?" said Kazai. "Oh I don't know, I kind of was just passing by and oh I tell you these fucking kids this morning I almost killed all of them. They just don't shut up…" she said all ticked off. "Heh…" he said with a slight snicker. "Well what about you?" she said. "Well, I guess you could say I am just a wanderer…like to explore…." he answered. "That's cool…" she replied.  
  
They continued walking until they reached the southern part of Geffen. They arrived at some stands and a lady selling fruit was shouting right in Dev's face about some mangos. Devs twitched slightly and the lady shoved a mango in her face to smell it. "Get that shit away from me! Dammit!" she said angrily. She took the mango and chucked it back at the annoying woman and it splattered all over. The woman started to scream for some soldiers. "Help! This crazy lady is attacking me!" the lady shouted. Devs looked back seeing some guards rushing in and ready to attack. Kazai looked back at them as well then at the lady giving her a cold glare. He grabbed Devs suddenly. "Hold on" he said quickly.  
  
She looked puzzled at what he said. He suddenly picked her up and lifted her like she weighed nothing at all. He then jumped up on top of a stand and then hopped up on top of a roof. He dashed with amazing speed across the roofs, jumping from each one but the guards chasing after them. He stopped and set her down and glared down at them. The archers in the group started shooting up arrows at them both. Devs had her crossbow ready and she whipped those arrows out like mad at them below. Almost all of the arrows hit the soldiers straight on knocking some down dead from the force and some others injured pretty badly. Kazai had a surprised look on his face. He had underestimated this girl and he knew it. He then stepped back a little letting Devs some room to continue. She readied more arrows and let them loose, them showering down from above on the soldiers wiping out the rest of the group. She turned smiling knowing that she impressed him. He returned the smile and they continued on along the roofs going west and soon jumped down in an alley.  
  
"Thanks for the help" said Devs with a little smile. He looked at her. "Heh, it seemed you could have handled it all by yourself, you have some skill." he said with a smirk. Devs blushed a little and then looked around at the sky. The white fluffy clouds drifted by, covering the sun most of the time. Kazai sighed as he looked around and heard nothing. He walked out of the alley, Devs following. They walked out to the fields on the outskirts of Geffen. Kazai inhaled the fresh air and looked around. "This place is nice…" he said. Kazai had his face almost all covered this whole time. He was surprised that Devs didn't say anything about it. He trusted her enough that he could show her now. He slowly pulled down his hood and the piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. He revealed his jet black hair and his fangs. His ears weren't normal either; they were pointed unlike the normal rounded. He then looked down at her. Devs stood in shock and was confused at the same time. "What are…you?" she said a little nervously. "….A demon…" he replied sternly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she said. "I don't know. It's something I usually don't tell people when I meet them."  
  
They sat in the fields for awhile, after that, until Kazai asked Devs a big question. "Devs, will you join me…join me in my mission to take over this land." said Kazai. Devs looked at him very confused. "…Join you?" she said. Kazai nodded then. "I don't know…I guess, why not?" she said with a little smile. "Heh…good…" Kazai said with a big grin. Kazai was shocked at her response and how quick and easy this was. He expected that she would play hard to get or he would have to force her into doing it. "So now what?" said Devs. "Well I was thinking of going to Izlude. It's a small city southeast of the capital, Prontera." he said. "What would we do there?" said Devs. "You will see…." he said with an evil grin.  
  
-To Be Continued in Chapter II  
  
Reminder: Please review! I don't care if it's a bad review saying what I did wrong, but don't forget to point out what I did decent too if there is anything xX; Honesty is something that I like alot! 


End file.
